The Missing Scenes - Astrid's Diary, I should go, Aftermath, etc
by ShipMistress
Summary: My stories tend to be T-rated, my thoughts behind them not so much. There are a lot of lemons and smut, and those I actually wrote down can be found in this little collection. Have fun! ;)
1. Astrid's Diary - Snow way out

**A/N: As requested here's the missing scene of my Story 'Astrid's Diary'. As mentioned before this is NOT T-rated anymore so don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **If this turns out not to be too bad I might add other additional scenes as well. So, please, please let me know what you think about it.** **Also, this is the first time I wrote something like this, ever.  
**

* * *

Hiccup frowns. "What exactly do you mean by three entire days?" He asks confused. I raise an eyebrow and he seems to understand. "Three days?" He asks again disbelievingly and then shakes his head. "No wonder I'm so… hungry…"

"Fishlegs brought your meals!" I say, frowning but also notice a mischievous glint in his eyes. "That's not what I meant…" Hiccup murmurs in a rough, intense voice. I look at him questioningly or rather that's what I intended to do, for in the next moment he leans in and presses his lips to mine.

This kiss is not gentle or loving but rather hard and passionate. His lips force mine apart and his tongue invades my mouth thoroughly, surprising me with its purposefulness and making my mind go blank. I can't think of anything else but Hiccup as he presses his entire body against mine and the wall behind me. Not about lies that have been told or about being angry or anything else that occupied my mind during the last three days. There is only Hiccup...

I can _feel_ him everywhere, too! His chest is pressed flush against mine, rubbing against my breasts with every movement. His hands are at my sides, gliding downward over my waist, my hips and push down my skirt until it lands on the ground around my feet. He pushes his leg between my thighs, grinding against me with every movement. And I can feel the growing bulge beneath the leather of his pants, pushing against my thigh, making his state of arousal all too clear.

Oh, I understand what he meant by hungry. And I am, too, hungry that is. A suppressed moan escapes me against Hiccup's mouth as his hands glide beneath my shirt and push it upward in the process. His hands on my skin are hot and demanding and leave a burning trail on my skin. They glide upward until my bindings are revealed and then cup my breasts through the fabric. His fingers pinch and rub my nipples, and not gently, but I like it that way right now. I like it very much... I moan again, not suppressed at all this time. It's been only a few days, for Odin's sake! And yet I feel like it's been ages since he touched me.

He leans back just enough to give his hands more space to work and his lips leave mine, though only to wander down my neck slowly and come to rest on my pulse point instead. He alternates between dragging his tongue over the sensitive skin and sucking feverishly at it. I start to quiver all over and my eyelids flutter shut.

His hands on my breasts become more urgent and I arch my back, leaning into his touch as he keeps kneading and pinching and rubbing, increasing the heat and tension deep down inside me continuously. I whimper at this sweet torture and Hiccup answers this with a deep, satisfied grumble that makes his whole body vibrate against mine.

This is insane! This is going too fast but I already… I! Want! Him!

My hands wander to his hips and loosen the belt around his tunic almost on their own account. They glide beneath the fabric and I urge them to roam over his skin for a bit. I can feel the smooth skin over his stomach and the slightly moving, hard muscles beneath it. I can feel the tension and heat inside him, too, and it drives me crazy! Too much... His hands playing with my breasts, his eager mouth at my neck, his damn thing between mine… It's all too much! I grab his hip and grind myself against him, moaning loudly. I can feel myself getting wetter by the second as his thigh keeps rubbing against my clit through far too many layers of cloth. Hiccup, his mouth just beneath my ear now, chuckles and the vibration sends shivers down my spine.

"A little eager, are we?" he murmurs against my cheek and I shudder as his breath tickles my over-sensitive skin. "You're one… to talk…" I gasp in between strained breaths and tentatively rub against his member, too. Hiccup growls and a satisfied smile creeps over my lips.

I grind my hip harder against his to arouse him further, to push him for more action – but flinch. Sudden pain shoots up my leg and I remember the cut. I grimace and, in an attempt to relieve the leg, shift my weight to the other one. Hiccup notices, though, and his thrilling teasing calms down a bit. He leans his forehead against mine, eyes closed. "What?" he asks breathlessly. "Please, don't say it's the wrong time…" My lips twitch at this and I shake my head slightly. "No," I whisper and draw him closer to kiss him again. "Just my leg" I reassure him, mumbling against his lips. "'tis alright." I can feel his hesitation, though. Even with all this determined bravado, he's still so caring... I just wish he wouldn't be right now! His hands leave my breasts and slide down my side to rest on my hips. I sigh inwardly. He's going to push himself away, not wanting to hurt me any further. Biting my lip, I lay my arms around his neck to keep him close. And it seems to work since he nuzzles me just below the ear and I sigh.

Then I gasp as Hiccup suddenly lifts me up against the wall and carefully wraps my legs around his hips. His hands are on my butt to further support my weight, but also to knead it shamelessly. He leans in and latches his mouth over my right nipple through the bindings and I whimper as a new wave of arousal rushes through me. I can feel his tongue flicking playfully against it, his nibbling teeth and him sucking at me. I shiver all over as he releases me then, but only to start the same torture on the other breast a moment later. "Oh… my…" I gasp and wish he would have given me the time to untie my bindings. Or to remove his tunic, for that matter. I want, need to feel his skin on mine. Suppressing a loud moan I try to move. There are far too many clothes involved here for my taste. I want them to be gone! But Hiccup is still pinning me against the wall, working my butt and breast. My hands feebly hold on to his shoulders, clenching and unclenching.

I'm not used to Hiccup being this forward but I like it! My leggings are already thoroughly soaked and I'm sure Hiccup can feel that, too. How long is he going to continue like this? I'm panting with need as his finger stroke my crotch through the fabric and I arc my back desperately. I need him to stop this, to let go of me so that we can get rid of all these unnecessary clothes and…

There's a tearing sound and suddenly I can feel cool air caressing my wet sex. My eyes fly open as I realize what just happened. Hiccup didn't bother himself with getting rid of clothes. He simply ripped them apart! Or that's what he did to my leggings at least. I moan as he strokes me with his erected member, whenever he freed that one… I move my hips, eager to tease him for a change. But I don't get the chance.

I yelp in surprise and pain as Hiccup drives his member with one quick thrust inside me, not hesitant or careful like he did otherwise but forceful and relentless.

It hurts! I squint in anguish as I try to deal with the sudden pain. Hiccup kept still after this assault, though. He simply gazes up at me through half closed, glassy eyes, a low growl coming from his throat at my whimpering. After just a few moments he moves again. He eases himself out of me but only to thrust in again, even harder than the first time. He must have misread my reaction as arousal and sure enough, I groan loudly with pain in response.

This position against the wall… It drives me closer to him with every thrust, driving him deeper inside me. I whimper and moan as Hiccup continues, unable to do or say anything else. My hands clutch at his shoulders, desperately trying to hold myself up as he moves in and out again and again.

After a few more thrusts the sensation's changing, though, as my body begins to adapt to his. The tearing pain inside me subsides and I can feel the familiar tension building instead. The pain doesn't disappear but now it's just like a low burning in the background. And it's adding kind of a spicy note!

I relax slightly as the pain becomes manageable and start to appreciate what's happening instead. I can feel him deep inside me, teasing just the right spots with every hard thrust. My arms become loose and I knot my hands into his hair instead, tearing at it as the tension coils up inside me tightly. A few thrust later I start to move my hips with his. This strains my legs and it hurts again as well, but I don't care.

I! Just! Don't! Care!

Hiccup, not needing to support my whole weight anymore, lifts one hand and places it on my stomach instead. It glides downward until his thumb reaches my clit and starts rubbing it in tight circles, meeting the rhythm of his thrusting hips. I moan freely now, already catching glimpses of my orgasm on the horizon. I'm...so...close...

But suddenly Hiccup slows down his movements. "Nooo…" I moan loudly. "Donnnn…stooop!" I catch his eyes and there's a mischievous glint in them. "Shhh, quiet!" He warns me, and I nod, biting my lip. It's not that late yet and the others are probably still awake. Why in Odin's name are we not in our Cave… Hiccup's movements become faster again and I bite my lip, hard, as to not moan out loud immediately again.

This short break didn't help at all… sensing Hiccup inside me, it just feels too good. We move in unison again, every thrust driving me closer toward the edge. I dig my fingers desperately into his shoulders and it's probably a good thing he still wears his tunic. He groans nonetheless and further speeds up his movements.

And I can feel it coming… "Oh, great… Hi-Hiccup… Hiccup, I… I'm… nnggaaahh!" The tension is building rapidly now and I press my lips together to stay quiet. "You're close?" Hiccup asks with a strained voice but I don't dare to open my mouth again and just nod. Oh, yes, I'm close. So close, it's almost painful.

"Then come for me!" He growls and leans closer to mouth my breast again. He bites down on my still cloth-covered nipple, hard enough to send an electric jolt through my entire body before he sucks at me again. And that's it! My body starts to quiver, shake and spasm and I can't contain myself any longer. I moan loudly as I feel myself clench and unclench around his length deep inside me. He groans with lust as he follows me into his own orgasm only moments later, releasing hot and hard inside me.

And while I tumble down from my high I scream his name.

* * *

 **A/N So that was that… And now you also know why Snot and Tuff acted a little weird the next day ;P**

 **Please, let me know whether you liked it!**


	2. I should go - A busy Day (Part 1)

**A Busy Day – Part 1  
**

 **A/N: This one takes place in 'I should go' chapter 21 – A busy Day'. This now is pure smut again… For those interested in a little more context: After finally being together again, Astrid and Hiccup spend an entire lazy day inside. This is only one of their encounters of this day, happening after Astrid took a shower. For more context: Go and read 'I should go' ;P**

* * *

 **Hiccup**

Astrid sat down on his lap then, just like she had the night before. "What was it you wanted?" she asked amused while brushing her lips along his jaw, effectively wiping his mind of every coherent thought.

Instead of giving any vocal response he reached around her and drew her down into a lingering kiss, doing just what he'd wanted to do the night before as well. She reacted instantly to his invitation, parted her lips for him and welcomed his invasive tongue inside her mouth. He enjoyed her responsiveness and hummed against her mouth, exploring her thoroughly. She only allowed this for a few moments, though, before her tongue began to fight back, engaging his in a playful battle over dominance. Their passionate kiss drew low moans out of both their throats and soon they found themselves all over each other.

Astrid pressed her naked and still damp body to his, rubbing her breasts against his shirt-covered chest with every breath and she moved her hips slowly, grinding her exposed sex against the growing bulge in his jogging pants. His arms were around her, drawing her closer and closer until she was pressed flush against him and she buried her hands in his hair, scraping his scalp, her desire very noticeable in every action.

Their lips parted with a sloppy smack and their gazes met, both their eyes clouded with lust. There had been something… Something he'd wanted, needed to tell her… But he couldn't remember, couldn't think at all anymore. There was just one thing he needed right now and that was her. He needed her closeness and her love just as much as he needed her body. He leaned closer to her again, his lips brushing against the soft skin below her ear. Astrid whimpered in response and gripped his shoulders tightly as he began to work his way down her neck slowly. A sloppy kiss, a flick of his tongue, a nibble of his teeth, dragging and scraping over her sensitive skin. Her grip tightened even more and her noises became more drawn-out with ever action. He reached her pulse point and latched his mouth over it, sucked on it, and she arched back, moaning freely. "Mmnngaaaahhh.. Hi-Hiccuuuhhhp!"

Gods, she was so beautiful, so enticing and listening to her moaning his name like this... he groaned against her neck as a new wave of desire washed through him and let his cock went rigid, pressing almost painfully against the restricting cloth. His hips bucked up on they own accord, shaking her and making her moan and tremble again. He panted needily against her skin, very aware of how her hard nipples brushed against him with every heavy movement of his chest.

His hands moved up her back, dragging over her heated skin and with this further support, Astrid arched back even more, offering him her breasts instead of her neck. He was all too eager to follow this invitation and leaned down. He licked his way up one of her hills slowly and wrapped one arm firmly around her to have the other one available. The now free hand mimicked his mouth, caressed her other breast, pinched and rubbed her nipple when his mouth sucked and nibbled on the other one. Astrid shook and trembled under his ministration, helpless to her desire and a small cried escaped her as he bucked his hips against hers again. He continued like this, sucking, rubbing, and bucking until she begged him to stop. "Hic-Hiccuuu-….mmmhh….aahh…pleaaaase stop…. Waa-wait a mommhhhhaa…" came her almost incoherent pleas and he paused, reluctantly. He wanted to make her scream and sob with want and not _wait_.

Panting breathlessly, she leaned over him and tore at his shirt, almost ripping off the buttons in her impatient attempt to get him out of it. He felt her hands roam over his heated skin then, exploring every inch of him while her lips came crashing down on his again, moaning and tongue ravaging. Hiccup groaned with desire as he returned the kiss, shoving his tongue into her wet mouth, imagining another part of him inside her as well. He placed his hands on her ass, kneading it thoroughly to entice her further although that was hardly necessary. He felt her hand wander south, her fingers caressing the skin above his stomach, nails dragging along the waistband of his jogging pants. He gasped, releasing her mouth and she clumsily tried to strip him of his pants, which wasn't working, of course, as long as she sat on them. He used his hold on her behind to lift her onto her knees and when she held herself up on her own, he slipped out of his remaining clothes as fast as possible with her still straddling him.

Breathing heavily, Astrid stared down at him, eyes dark and glazed over with lust. She scooted closer and moved her hips, brushing her wet sex teasingly against the tip of his cock. He groaned quietly and his eyes rolled back at the sensation. Gods, she would be his death! She would-

With a hiss, she impaled herself onto him and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment while his breath left him in a huff. It wasn't the first time today he felt her warm, tight and wet core surround him, far from it, but it would never fail to effect him like the very first time. He placed his hands on her hips, his finger digging into her desperately and his eyes wandered over her glistening body up to her beautiful face. She looked down at him, eyes glazed and lips parted, enjoying the feeling of him deep inside her just as much as he did. Slightly impatient, he began to thrust up into her, shaking and unbalancing her and forcing her to grab the headrest behind him for stabilization. She was panting and whimpering as he lifted her up by her hips ever so slightly, only to draw her back against him, shoving into her hard.

"HHHhhnngaaah!" came her response as she began to move with him and they were rocking their bodies into each other for a few times. But to his utmost frustration, she propped herself up on her knees again, leaving only his tip inside her wet folds. She panted heavily and her eyes were screwed shut as she tried to collect herself. "Babe, please…" she huffed in between strained breaths. "Please, don't move… please?" He stared up at her, undecidedly for a moment.

He wanted nothing more than to reach up and grab her. He wanted to turn them around until he was above her. He wanted to spread her wide and pound into her. He wanted to fuck her senseless, make her yowl and scream his name in ecstasy.

He groaned at these thoughts and leaned his head back against the headrest. The images in his head made keeping control over the rest of his body so much harder. But he would do none of it… Not this time, at least. If she wanted to ride him, then riding him she would. He nodded and loosened the iron grip on her hips to let his hands glide down her thighs and toward her knees. He guided his hands beneath them, acting as kind of stirrups to give her a better hold and angle. If that was what she wanted he would help her as best he could, even if she might very well kill him thereby.

Astrid lowered herself onto him again and they both gasped as he filled her again. She took a moment to adapt to him, which didn't take long after a day and a night like their last, and then began to move. She ground her hips against him, thereby moving his cock deep inside her, too, teasing all the places she wanted him to tease. Hiccup felt her walls shudder and clench tightly around him every now and then when her motions made him push against an especially sensitive spot within her and his grip around her knees tightened simultaneously as he tried very hard to hold still. Gods, she would kill him! Her grinding like this didn't do him much good, except drawing all his blood's attention. He felt dizzy already with far too little oxygen left for his mind to work properly anymore. He wanted, needed her to finish this, unsure for how long he would be able to take it. But she continued like this for a few minutes, grinding and moaning above him before her rhythmic movement became more hectic and uncontrolled. She got closer to her release, that much was clear. She was covered in sweat again and although her arms beside him were already shaking heavily, she loosened the right one to reach down between them, her trembling fingers touching and teasing herself. She almost sagged against him when her left arm threatened to give in but caught herself again and her moaning became even more erratic.

She had done so before, that much he'd noticed. She'd been hesitant and self-conscious about it at first but his adoration for her had grown only more for her trusting him enough to let him in on her secret. Apparently, she needed this additional stimulation. Before, he hadn't had the chance, but now her needful action caught his attention, momentarily distraction him with this riddle about her body. His eyes were glued to her fingers as they reached between her golden locks and soon found that little bundle of nerves hidden there. He watched her thumb and forefinger getting into position and then she pinched herself in rhythm with her grinding. This actually made him curious and he wonde-

"NnnghaaaaaAAA!" she moaned loudly in reaction to her own teasing, drawing his thoughts away from the analytical question of how her body worked for a moment. She shook violently above him, hardly able to hold herself upright anymore. So, today's activity had gotten to her after all… He gazed up and took in the sight of her, body glistening with sweat, trembling with need, her face twisted into a pained expression. She almost looked like was about to pass out…

Hiccup swallowed hard, his throat dry as parchment and with far more effort than he would have thought necessary, he loosened his hands around her knees. "Hhhuuu…n-nooo…" Astrid protested weakly as she lost her hold and sagged against him, her legs too weak to hold her upright any longer. Carefully, he drew her hand out from in between them and placed it back on the headrest behind him. He guided his right arm around her waist and placed his hand on the small of her back while his left hand reached for the golden triangle between her thighs. He could take over, could do what he wanted to do earlier. She wouldn't mind, he was pretty sure of that. But she had wanted _this_! So he lifted his head slightly to kiss her neck that hung directly in front of him before he began to help her move her exhausted body.

He tried to mimic her motions from before, grinding her hip against his in the same rhythm while his fingers searched for the little nub within her slick folds. She sobbed against his shoulder, her whole body trembling, as his fingers found their goal and he attempted to copy her teasing. He tried various positions on her clit, varied in pressure and rhythm of the pinching, always gauging her reaction. Her moans grew louder again and he guessed he'd found a passable pattern when a small cry escaped her and her walls clenched tightly around him again. He groaned against her neck but didn't stop his ministrations. After a couple of seconds, she lifted herself up again a little, pushed herself up on her shaky arms and gave his hand between them a bit more space to move. She began to move on her own again, though clumsily and imprecise and he kept his hand on her back, supporting her further.

It didn't take long after that before her panting against his shoulder became faster, her core tighter, and he increased the rhythm and pressure on her accordingly. "Ooohhh Gods!" She moaned hoarsely. "Aahh... d-don't s-stop… Hic-Hiccup! Oh, pleeasess, Gods.. pleeeaaaaaaseeee…HICCUUUUP!" Her wailing turned into cries and she ultimately screamed his name as she fell apart beneath his hands and above and around him. Her whole body was vigorously shaking as her orgasm brutally clawed into her, made her scream and her walls came crushing down on his throbbing cock violently. He groaned against her skin and bit into her shoulder as witnessing her coming so hard almost pushed him over the edge after all.

Close… he was close… so… close…

Astrid collapsed over him, no strength at all left in her slender body. She wound her arms around his neck and panted against his shoulder, too weak to move another muscle. He wanted to take her, to thrust into her, one or two, maybe three times, that probably would be enough and feeling her still warm and wet around his cock wasn't exactly helpful, either. But right now, he would only hurt her… So he restrained himself, wrapped his arms around her tightly and waited for her to recover.

* * *

 **So, that was part one. Please, leave a comment to let me know what you think of it. :)**


	3. I should go - A Busy Day (Part 2)

**A Busy Day - Part Two**

 **A/N: Here now, the second and last part to this 'Missing Scene'. It's not quite as smutty as the chapters before, though, and actually a bit more fluffy instead. I hope you can live with that ;)**

* * *

 **Astrid**

Astrid was in Valhalla! She knew no other words to describe it. She was covered in sweat and felt as weak as she had never felt before in her life and yet… Gods, and yet she had never felt even close to this good before!

She was still panting and every now and then a shudder ran through her body, the aftermath of this unbelievable orgasm still haunting her… though in all the good ways. With a sigh, she nuzzled against Hiccup's neck, deeply inhaling his musky scent and tried to move her heavy body, to kiss him, to look at him, to let him know just how… how…

No, grateful wasn't the right word somehow. What he'd done for her… She couldn't even put into word how much it meant to her. She couldn't help how her body worked, couldn't help that she simply needed the additional stimulation on her clit to reach completion. He hadn't seemed to mind when she'd pleasured herself during their lovemaking before but this now… For him to take over, to help her with this and… _and,_ _Gods, he'd been so_ _good!_ She thought as another shudder ran through her at the memory.

Without exception, every man she'd been with before had seen this need of hers as an insult, as if it was his fault he couldn't make her come on his own, as if he wasn't good enough. Well, truth be told none of them _had_ been good enough though for a different reason. Because none of them had been the man she… loved.

Oh, Freya…. She loved Hiccup. That was the word she'd been looking for. She loved him! It was kind of strange because they'd only met two days ago again after so long but still… It felt right and true, because… because she'd loved him all her life.

She hummed against his neck, blissfully and for once completely at ease with her life and tightened her arms around him in an attempt to get even closer to him. She heard him groan though and frowned slightly as her dazed mind tried to interpret this noise. It didn't sound like he was enjoying their closeness as much as she was but his arms around her tightened as well and his hands on her skin felt as wonderful as before. She felt him twitch beneath her then and –

No, that was not right. She didn't feel him twitch beneath her. She felt him twitch _inside_ her! Gods, how could she have forgotten? Now that she thought about it, she felt even more. She felt him hot and throbbing and still so hard inside her, it almost sparked her desire anew and made her moan again. She gathered her strength to push herself up, to look at him and as expected found him in a state of maddening arousal. His lips were parted, jaw slack, his half-closed eyes were dazed and dark with lust and even the slight movement of her just now had made him groan again. It sounded almost painful…

"As… Astrid…" he breathed, stammered and he trembled beneath her, his fingers digging into her flesh with all his hold back desire. How could she have forgotten him…

Normally, her _ride_ would have ended differently. Normally, she would have altered her _riding style_ toward the end, would have changed from pure grinding to more bouncing to make it worth it for him as well. But today had been different… If she was honest with herself, her training session before had been pure boasting. She had wanted to tease Hiccup a bit, to challenge him. It wasn't like he needed much incentive to have sex with her, really... Gods, how many times had it been since their romantic dinner last night? She'd lost count… But he yet had to start anything on his own. No matter how confident and passionate he was during their lovemaking, she was always the one who made the first step. She'd wanted to tease him, to show him how little effect their activity had had on her stamina so far, had wanted to challenge him, had wanted for once for him to be the one to make the first step. But now she'd gotten the bill for her boasting. Without his incredible help, she wouldn't even have been able to finish herself off, doing the far more arduous part for him had been completely impossible.

She shifted slightly, lifted herself up on her knees and sank down on him again. Hiccup's head fell back against the headrest and he moaned loudly as his hips thrust up to meet hers. Astrid couldn't hold back a grimace though and she whimpered quietly. It hurt… She was so sore by now and the sensitivity after that orgasm just now only added to it. And her legs… This one little movement had used up all the strength she'd recovered so far. Her legs felt so weak and heavy, so utterly useless that she had to lean against him again as they gave way underneath her weight once more.

"Nnnaaaaghhh" Hiccup groaned as he buried his face against her neck. "Please, Astrid… s-stop moving…gaahh… you-you're killing m-me…" He shook beneath her touch and his hands on her hips dug into her agonizingly in their attempt to keep her still. She also felt his teeth on her skin as he bit down on her collarbone like a leopard, holding down his prey. All this was serving only to reigniting her desire again though, to fuel and fan it, making it build and spread in her belly and her whole body again. Oh yes, she wanted more! More of this craziness, more of this amazing sex, more of Hiccup. But her body was not quite ready for more, not this shortly after that mindblowing orgasm just now. Another shudder ran through her at the memory and Hiccup whimpered against her skin.

She couldn't leave him like this, painfully aroused as he was, not after what he'd done for her! But her body needed time to recover, even simply letting him fuck her would be painful and therefore, he wouldn't go for it, she knew that much by now. She grimaced as another thought occurred to her then. There were other ways, after all… But she hated giving blow jobs! It wasn't so much the act itself really… She had no problem with taking her lover's cock into her mouth. The taste of both, cock and cum, wasn't always nice but bearable nonetheless. She didn't like the sensation of gagging or choking whenever her partner had pushed in too deep and deep-throating was something she'd only tried a few times, rather unsuccessfully, but even all that was endurable. No, what she hated was the utter submissiveness of the act! She hated how her former _lovers_ had asked her to do this for them, even had ordered or commanded her to do so. She hated kneeling at their feet, completely at their mercy in a way. She hated how it would leave her unsatisfied, how she more often than not had needed to pleasure herself afterward before she'd been able to find sleep as well. It had made her feel used…

But this was Hiccup… None of those objections applied to him. He wouldn't ask her for anything she didn't want to give, being at his mercy would mean something different altogether and he sure as hel would not leave her unsatisfied! She couldn't help herself but chuckle at this thought, given her current situation and the vibration thereof made him moan quietly against her skin again. Yes, this was Hiccup, the man she loved and right now there was this one thing she could do for him.

She put in some effort into getting up again, enough to finally pull him out of her entirely, despite his hold on her hips. She leaned down to kiss him and let her tongue glide over his bottom lip suggestively before she awkwardly climbed off his lap. Hiccup's eyes followed her, puzzled, his mind apparently too dazed for any reaction, to dazed to understand until she glided down on the floor and between his legs.

He blinked a few times, eyes wide but she barely paid attention. Instead, her gaze rested upon the sight right in front of her. She'd seen her share of cocks before and fully erected ones like his right now. And it wasn't like his current state, swollen and almost visibly throbbing was such a novelty, either. No, what made it special was something else. He was coated in her wet arousal, glistening and dripping. He'd already been inside her but hadn't finished, had held himself back. For her. This was what made it special, unique even and so worth it. Astrid rested her arms on Hiccup's thighs to steady herself and leaned in closer, wetting her lips with her tongue and threw him a glance from below her eyelashes.

But before she could actually do anything, his hands were suddenly on her upper arms, holding her back. "Ah-Astrid, wait," he huffed in between panting breaths. "You don't… ha-have to d-do… tha – nnggaa," he broke off and groaned through gritted teeth as her hand began to caress and massage his swollen balls. His hands on her arms shook from the tension in his body and Astrid shrugged them off. He fell back against the headrest, groaning as she deliberately blew over the wetness on his shaft.

"But I want to," she purred in response and it was true. She wanted to do this, for him, but also for herself. This was so completely different. Right now, he was at her mercy, completely helpless and dependent on her. It felt good, having this power over him. Without further delay, she leaned in completely and latched her mouth over the tip of his cock.

"Nnnngggaaaahh" came Hiccup's strained reaction as his whole body twitched at the sudden assault. He pressed against the headrest more heavily, eyes screwed shut as he tried, not completely successfully, to not buck into her mouth. His hands searched and found something to hold on to, one dug into be cushion below him the other he buried into her hair. For a moment, she feared he would use this to his advantage, to hold her in place while he pushed deep into her. But he didn't… He just entangled his fingers into her damp hair and the feeling of him caressing and scraping against her skull send shivers down her spine.

Rather hesitant, Astrid began to work on him then, but to her own surprise soon found herself enjoying this very much. Tasting herself on him had been strange at first yet it also was unbelievable exciting in a way. It was the same as before when she'd only seen his still wet cock. She could taste herself on him because he'd held himself back for her sake and she wanted him even more for this. She started to lick him clean then, lapped at his shaft from base to tip, again and again, all around it, licked and sucked every drop out of the folds at the tip, her tongue wiggling its way into every small crease and she even licked his balls clean and took them into her mouth, one after another to suck at them gently.

All the while, her hand pumped him leisurely. From the way he'd looked at her earlier with this maddening arousal in his eyes, she guessed there was no need to draw this out this long. She probably could simply have latched onto him, bobbed her head up and down a few times, maybe let her hands help with pumping and massaging and he would have come within seconds. But that really was not what she wanted right now. She wanted to draw this out as long as possible, because she hoped that way it would be even better for him and because it was just too much fun to have this amount of power over him.

He was crying and groaning, twitching and shaking, moaning her name, begging and praying to the Gods and all this in response to what she did. And although she didn't want to draw his release out on purpose just to torment him, she couldn't deny that the simple fact that she was capable of doing this to him was incredibly arousing.

After a while, she took pity on him, though. She latched her mouth over his tip again, her tongue whirling around it and sucked in rhythm to her pumping hand on his shaft. He noticed the difference instantly as her ministration changed from playful torture into earnestly pushing him toward the edge. His hands on the cushion and in her her hair tightened desperately, white knuckles trembling. His breathing became erratic and she could hear him grunt like he'd done all day when he was close.

"Ngh! Ah-Astr…huh…Gods… Ngh! You're…killing m- NGH! Astrid! Stop… W-wait, you- NGGH! I-I'm…OH GODS… NNNGGHH! FUCK!" He shouted and used his grip on her hair to yank her mouth away from his cock as he came, hard, ejaculating over her breast and hair instead of inside her mouth. Astrid was surprised by this but not really sorry. She kept pumping him with her hand though until he'd given everything and relaxed visibly, not just his member in her hand but his whole body. His trembling legs beneath her arms gave way as his feet slide over the floor, his hand in her hair relaxed and began so massage her scalp soothingly while his torso seemed to become heavier as it sank deeper into the cushions behind him.

Astrid leaned her head against his leg and they both took a moment or two to calm down and gather some energy to move again. They began to chuckle simultaneously and Hiccup pushed himself upright again to reach for the box of tissues that stood on the small table. He bent over to pull her up and she sat down beside him, all while kissing and caressing each other leisurely and letting him wipe her clean. Or as clean as possible, at least.

"I guess, I have to take another shower," she giggled as he tried to free her thick hair of his semen and scowled.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, still a little dazed and clumsy and placed another kiss on her nose, grinning.

"Liar!" She teased him and stretched to kiss him on the lips instead. He hummed against her mouth and drew her closer, back onto his lap and cradled her in his arms.

"But I mean it," he murmured into her hair. "You didn't have to do that! I would never… I mean, I… wouldn't ask for this… of you" he said, voice strained somehow.

"And that's why I did it. I know you wouldn't… But you deserved a reward, you know? For before, when…" She trailed off, suddenly self-conscious. She buried her face against his neck in an attempt to hide her feelings. She didn't want him to see just how much his act had meant to her, how much _he_ meant to her! Not yet, at least. Gods, only 48 hours ago she'd caught Eret with that girl, her life a complete disaster and now she was here in his arms and everything was perfect. She loved him! She'd never before felt this strongly for a man, maybe because there had never been anyone else for her, really. But with Hiccup, things were different, with him everything felt _right_!

"No, I don't" he almost whispered, his arms around her tightened and she felt him trembling beneath her once again. She grimaced at the reminder that, apparently, not _everything_ was right…

"I'll get another shower!" she stated after a few minutes of mutual silence and stood up on wobbly legs. "Will you join me?" She added in an innocent voice and he chuckled, dry humor dancing in his eyes.

"Sure!" He answered and followed her toward her spacious bathroom.

* * *

 **No tongue lashing in this chapter, I'm sorry. ;)**

 **But I have another mini-series in mind where he's going to catch up on that...  
**

 **As always, please leave a review!**


End file.
